A wedding, Three Funerals and a baby
by DolceBella
Summary: The death of three Pine Valley residents brings one couple closer and pushes another over the edge or does it?
1. Rain on me

Disclaimer I own nothing.

A/N- This story is would not be getting posted if it wasn't for a friend of mine who kept bugging me to post it so she would have something to read. So, as I post the first part of this story I remind you it might be a long time before you see another update, I saw this because I have school tomorrow and well with the classes I am taking I'll be lucky if I can find time to breathe. I also am going to post two new stories today and I am writing another new story after, so with four stories and a new school year, I cannot promise when the new chapter will be up but I will try to hurry it up. In addition, reviews are nice, love it hate it let me know how you feel about it. As always, I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes in advance.

A Wedding, Three Funerals, and a Baby

Chapter one Rain on me

Most of the residences of Pine Valley were as grey as the rain clouds above. Most of the residences were anyway.

A week ago, today a tragic accident took the lives of three citizens. Whether they were loved or hated remains to be seen. Today was the burial. All three bodies were being put into the cold damp ground, never to be seen again. Everyone was there, Erica, Opal, Jackson, Ryan, Greenlee, The Chandlers, The Martins, everyone was there. Well, the three of them were not alive. Maggie, Bianca and Kendall, three young women of Pine Valley, all dead because of a tragic accident.

Flashback

"I hate you Greenlee! You stole my happy ending." Kendall screamed as she took another drink. At this point Kendall was drunk to the point where she would be in Never Never land for the next day and a half. Of course, there was a reason for Kendall to be this drunk; it was the walking talking sex god of pine valley, Ryan. Ryan had told Kendall a few hours ago that he never wanted to even think about Kendall again, he said he would never love her because his heart belong to his wife Greenlee, and he was going to make there marriage real in everyway. This of course pushed Kendall into her drunken stupor.

Bianca and Maggie knocked on Kendall's door because Bianca wanted Kendall to be with her when she got her daughter back. Bianca had just over heard Babe talking about how Bess was Miranda. Kendall not more upset than she was five minutes ago, was too drunk to listen to reason grabbed her car keys and drove the three of them to get Miranda.

End Flashback

That is how it ended for the girls. Kendall crashed her car straight into a building. The impact killed Bianca and Maggie instantly, and an hour later Kendall died. She bleed to death and her last words were engraved into her saviors head forever "Aidan, always the one to save me." Kendall died in his arms and Aidan had to tell Erica that both her daughters were dead and Aidan had to live the rest of his life knowing that the women he loved died in his arms because he could not save her.

Greenlee, found out from Jackson about the accident, and was the one to tell Ryan. Greenlee hated telling Ryan, because she loved him and she spent every night wishing that their marriage was a real one and not the business arrangement she agreed too.

Ryan, remembered feeling like his heart was ripped out of his chest when he walked into the penthouse to see his green butterfly, crying and saying how sorry she was because Kendall, Bianca and Maggie were dead. All Ryan could think of while Greenlee told him was 'Bianca, so pure, so innocent, so strong...Dead? Impossible! Kendall couldn't be dead, it was a joke, Kendall was a fighter, and a survivor she could not be dead!'

However, it was not a joke, a week later Ryan stood at the cemetery, and watched as the three caskets were lowered into the ground. Everyone had left but Ryan stayed behind. He felt guilty. It was his fault, Kendall got drunk and it was his fault that she went for that fatal drive. It was his entire fault; there blood was on his hands. A small single tear fell down his face as the sky began to open up to the rain. Ryan felt a small delicate hand clamp down on his shoulder, Ryan turned to look into the eyes of his friend, his confident, his wife, his love, Greenlee.

"Ryan," Greenlee began, "I know you think it's your fault but it is not, and we should go it's beginning to rain."

Ryan, looked at his wife, her concern and love for him was written all over her face. Ryan simple got up, placed his arm around her, and walked her to the car, not trusting himself to speak.

Across town in another penthouse, Jackson sat in silence with his sweetheart.

"Sweetheart," he began, she looked up, and "I know this is hard for you, those girls were like my daughters too, but we have to move on, move forward. I love you."

"You know what I am going through! You know how hard this is for me!" Erica said in a mock laughter, and than continued, "Oh, no Jackson. I do not believe you have any idea what it is like to bury both of your daughters. After all, Greenlee is still alive and kicking."

"Listen to me Erica, I love you. You know damn well that Bianca and Kendall were like my daughters. It hurts so much to know I am never going to see them smile again, but we have to move on. They would want us to move on."

"Oh stop it Jackson. You have your own daughter, you have Greenlee, unless you forgot about her!" Erica spat.

"No, how could I forget about Greenlee, but she has not grown up with me. I was there with Bianca, growing up, and Kendall, well I have loved her longer than I have loved Greenlee." Jackson said furiously.

"Jackson!" Erica screamed, "That's a horrid thing to say. Greenlee is your daughter and you act as if you could care less if she lives or dies! I want you to leave."

"You want me to leave! Fine I'll go." Jackson said as he stormed out.

Erica began to cry as she sunk to the floor, "You'll regret not loving your little girl as much as you could have, Jackson, mark my words, I'm sorry my darlings, I'm sorry I never told you how much I loved you, both of you."

Back at Ryan and Greenlee's penthouse

"Ryan?" Greenlee asked sheepishly.

"Yea" Ryan perked up. After all death does not stop the lives of those surrounding the dead, it was time to move on and tell Greenlee what he told Kendall.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, but can you sit down next to me, we need to talk."

"Ok," Greenlee said as she took a seat next to him before adding, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Our marriage"

Greenlee looked confused and scared. What about their marriage could Ryan want to talk about? Greenlee stood and walked over to the other side of the room, fear took over her petite body. Seeing her tension Ryan walked over to Greenlee, and wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It's not bad I don't think so anyway, but something has happened and things need to change."

Her soul-fulled cinnamon eyes stared at him full of love and trust and she asked, "What's happened? What has to change?"

"Greenlee, my feelings have changed."

"Ryan, I like being your wife, you make me feel safe and loved. Besides, I'm in...."

"Greenlee, your in what? How have I made you feel loved?"

"You just have Ryan. Ryan, I think I'm in...no I know I'm in.... what did you want to change?"

"Why are you changing the topic?" Ryan asked.

"Because..." Greenlee stumbled trying to think of a reason.

"Why, Greenlee?" Ryan asked.

"Stop trying to distract me? I asked you a question first Ryan?"

"Fine alright you win, sex Greenlee, it has been six months."

"Oh right that." Greenlee paled. 'Did Ryan want to find someone else to sleep with?" she thought with horror.

Before Greenlee could finish thinking, Ryan kissed her. This kiss was a kiss of want, desire, lust and love. Greenlee returned the kiss with passion Surprised but determined to let Greenlee know how he felt, Ryan deepened the kiss but suddenly Greenlee stopped and pushed Ryan back.

"Ryan?"

"Yea."

"Take me to be now?"

"You sure?"

"Ryan, I'm in love with you, always have been and I want you to take me to bed now." Greenlee said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Well, in that case I should tell you that I'm in love with you as well and I would love to take you to bed now."

Greenlee gave a squeal of delight as Ryan swung her into his arms, and carried her bridal style into their bedroom. 'It was time to take his wife to bed' Ryan thought as the words his love, his wife swirled in his head. Ryan smiled at the words and began to think of every detail that would please both him and his green butterfly in the bedroom.


	2. Everything to me

Disclaimer I own nothing

A/n- This update is actually coming much earlier than originally planned, thanks mainly to the nagging of a very dear friend. Thank you to my reviewers who are enjoying the story all right on with chapter two.

A Wedding, Three Funerals, and a Baby

Chapter two Everything to me

Ryan sat in the boardroom, of one of the Cambias buildings, waiting for the meeting with the board of directors to end. 'What I wouldn't give to be back at the penthouse with Greenlee, right now.' Ryan thought, the directors of the board where talking about something wrong with Fusion, and the Miranda Montgomery Center, Ryan wanted with every fiber of his being to heat each member over the head and leave the office.

Just as Ryan was about to make up and excuse leaving, the doors burst open and in to the boardroom walked Ryan's saving grace. Greenlee entered with a fiery passion, and obviously not realizing who was in the room started screaming.

"Ryan, I'm going to kill Erica, no first I'm going to kill Jackson, than maybe Erica!" Greenlee said obviously she had a bad day.

"Umm, baby, you might want to explain later." Ryan said nonchalantly, normally Ryan would jump to her side but this was not the best moment.

"Explain later? No way, Ryan. Erica is back at work making important decisions; she made a new perfume and is calling it Binks, and a new lipstick call Kendall's fire. Ryan she has lost it. Oh and Jackson, well lets just say he doesn't love me,." Greenlee said, than noticed that Ryan was tilting his head towards the directors and she gasped and said, "Umm, I'll umm come back later than."

"No need sweet pea, this meeting is over." Ryan said the shocked board left with out another word.

Now inside the boardroom alone, Ryan motioned for Greenlee to walk over to him, so she could explain her bad day. As Greenlee got close and was about to pull up a chair, Ryan picked her up and placed her on the table, directly in front of him, than sat in his seat.

"Alright, now explain," Ryan, said.

"Ok, so I went to Erica's office because I figured she wouldn't be back in and she was. I told her she did not have t be there, than she went off on her new perfume and lipstick. Ryan she has named beauty products after them! This could be bad for the company, and she's not going to just take them off the shelf."

"Ok, she is going to do testing so we will see what happens, now is that the only reason why your upset?" Ryan asked with a loving smile.

"No, it's Jackson."

"What happened?" Ryan asked, with one hand resting on Greenlee's leg.

"Ryan, he basically told Erica that he never loved me. Well not as much as he loved Kendall and Binks, he said I could basically die and not only would he not notice but it would be like no one would care." Greenlee said while fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Well, he's wrong. Greenlee I care, without you I would die. You don't need him." Ryan said

"Ryan, he's my father, I want him to care. Why doesn't he love me? Am I not good enough?"

"Greenlee stop this!" Ryan said as he stood and placed her head in his hands, "Greenlee, he does love you, he just has a stupid way of showing it. I promise you Greenlee, he loves you and if not I'll kill him, because he'd be crazy not to love a girl like you."

"Oh Ryan!" Greenlee began to cry, but before the first tear fell onto the floor, Ryan kissed her with the passion that would wake the dead. Ryan pushed Greenlee back so she would be flat on the boardroom table and he climbed on top of her, so he could help make her forget about everything, but the things that matter, which were him and her.

"Sweetheart, why are you back at work?" Jackson said as he entered Erica's office.

"What is it everyone related to Jackson visit Erica day?" Erica said with fierce sarcasm.

"What are you talking about? Did Reggie come by?"

"Jackson! Blood relative, your daughter Greenlee. She came by, or did you forget she was your daughter."

"Oh, well. Did she pick a fight with you? She really can be very inconsiderate."

"Jackson!" Erica said as she through a shoe at his head, and continued. "She is your daughter, why can't you love her? And no she did not start a fight, but I did tell her about you and your lack of fatherly love. She seemed upset; I hope I didn't go too far."

"What are you talking about, I adore my daughters, but I'm hurt that two of them are dead. Greenlee understands that."

"Two of your daughters are dead? Ha-ha Jackson, that's very amusing, you should be a comedian instead of a lawyer, your daughter isn't dead, and it's my girls that are dead not yours." Erica said in a huff.

"Now wait Erica, I loved those girls like they where my own, and I've just acquired Greenlee she can wait."

"My god you make her sound like a possession, oh Jackson I hope she hates you until her dying day." Erica said.

"Hmm that makes two of us," Jackson mumbled.

"What was that?" Erica said.

"Nothing, I'm leaving." Jackson said as he walked towards the door.

Erica went back to work, not giving anything a second thought.

A/n- alright I know its short but this chapter was really just to set up the next chapter, I have big plans for this story, and if you have any ideas leave them in the review.


	3. Loving the Alien

Disclaimer- I again own nothing, nor will I ever.

A/n- sorry for the delay in the update but school is harder than I imagined. Thank you to all the reviewers, you all make this my favorite story to update.

Chapter 3-Loving the Alien

He sat exhausted on his desk chair, he wished he could have been there for her up front and in person but he could not. He could only sit on the sidelines and watch. Watch as his soul mates life fell to pieces. She alien of her former self, the beauty that once shown is veiled beneath tragic heartbreak. Heartbreak so large it would never be healed.

His thoughts where disturbed by a ringing phone.

"You have to help Greenlee!" a panicked female voice said.

"Tell me what's happened?" He said.

"I honestly don't have a clue, I came to work and she was passed out on the ground."

"Is she breathing? Does she have a heartbeat? Have you called Ryan yet?" He asked.

"Yes she is breathing and has a heartbeat but I haven't called Ryan."

"Ok don't call him just yet, let me get some things and I'll be right over." The man said in a relaxed voice

"Ok, but hurry." The teary voice said.

With that, the man hung up the phone and rushed out of his home, he had to get to Greenlee. He just had to keep her safe. See he was the type of man that would not break a promise, even if the promise was made to a dead person. Quickly the man arrived as Greenlee was waking up.

"You came?" Greenlee asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course I came; I'll always come for you Greenlee." The man said

Greenlee smiled at him, and than tried to sit up but got dizzy again and threw-up next to the man.

"Hey there, take it easy Greenlee." The man said in a soft chuckle.

Greenlee gave a soft smile, and with his help slowly got up, and was taken to the car.

"Why are we going to a car?" Greenlee asked inquisitively.

"You need to have a few test run." The man said causally.

"No, I'm really fine, it's just a stubborn stomach thing that I have had for the past few days. I'm really fine...see better already." She smiled brightly.

"No Greenlee you will listen to me, because I promised to watch out for you and I won't go back on it." He4 said sternly.

"Alright you win, but please tell me no one called Ryan." Greenlee said.

"No one called him, that's going to be your job sweetheart." He said with a wink.

Greenlee paled, how was she going to tell Ryan? What was she going to tell him? Something like hey_ honey, I umm passed out again, and threw-up again today, no I am fine I was taken to the hospital_, probably won't cut it. Greenlee thought about it for a moment before choosing to just wait and see what the hospital said. Within minutes she was at the hospital and waiting for test results.

"Alright I'm going to go now, will you be ok?" The man asked.

"What? Oh yea I'm fine, thanks and I'll call you with the results." Greenlee said.

"Ok, if you need me call, and your welcome, I love you Greenlee." He said

"I love you too." Greenlee said with tears in her eyes.

Moments after the man left, the doctor came in and gave Greenlee her test results. Greenlee was free to go but that did not take away the sadness in her eyes and the pain from her heart. How was she going to tell Ryan? Everything was all over for them, all the plans they made, and everything had to change. Would Ryan be able to handle this new news with everything else he had to deal with?

Greenlee thought for a few moments with crazy thoughts like 'What if Ryan throws me out?' and 'This news could kill Ryan!' Little did Greenlee know that someone was watching her, he was watching her intently. This new man needed to map out Greenlee's life, because he needed revenge, it was her fault that his soul mate was dead. Well it was Greenlee's and Ryan's fault, but what better way to hurt Ryan than go after Greenlee?

Across town, Ryan was sitting in Erica's penthouse having a nice hot cup of coffee.

"Well?" He asked anxiously.

"Ryan, darling, she is going to love it." Erica said handing the box back to Ryan.

"I hope you are right. Thank you for helping me out here Erica. I mean Jackson seems to be an asshole where Greenlee is concerned and well with my past with Kendall, I just figured well you kind of get where this is going right?" Ryan said.

"Oh Ryan, I adore you, and Greenlee and I share a rocky past but that is because she is so much like me. Oh, and as for your past with Kendall it was the past, and mainly her fault, and don't worry about Jackson, he'll get his one day I promise." Erica reassured him.

"Thank you again Erica, you amaze me you know that?" Ryan said as his cell phone went off.

"You should get that Ryan it could be important." Erica said.

"It can wait; I am sure its nothing." Ryan said.

Little did Ryan know that it was Greenlee calling, she needed his strength and he wasn't there well he wasn't picking up his phone, she didn't bother leaving a message, instead Greenlee decided it was time to go to a place she hasn't been to in a long time. The waterfalls, where Leo died part of her was afraid but it was something she needed to do.

After a short drive Greenlee was at the waterfalls, she sat on a rock somewhat near the edge, just thinking. She thought about love, life, family, Leo and Ryan. 'Oh why does love have to get so complicated when everything is going so well? Why can't I have the support of my family? Why does life throw you a curve when you just got around one? What am I going to say to Ryan when I see him tonight? Am I disrespecting Leo's memory by all that I have become?' Greenlee ran the questions repeatedly until she was awaken from her thoughts by Ryan's voice.

"Sweet pea, what are you doing out here?" Ryan asked.

"What? How did you find me? I just called 20 minutes ago, you didn't pick up I never left a message." Greenlee answered dryly.

"Greenlee you called me over three hours ago, I was worried you weren't answering your phone and no one seemed to know what happened to you, apparently you didn't go to the office today." Ryan took a few steps closer to her and put his arm around Greenlee before saying, "My god you are like ice, here take my jacket, and let's get you home."

"Sure, but Ryan I needed to think with everything..." Before Greenlee could finish something happened.

A/n – it is a relatively decent length. Don't you think? I mean I am sure you can all guess who the mystery man is that helped Greenlee and who the Mystery man is who is watching Greenlee, as I am sure we can all guess what is wrong with Greenlee, now you may find it a tragic thing that I let it end here with the whole something happened line, but check back Monday afternoon, and you shall see what happens, but this will only be if I get nice reviews.


	4. But he means nothing to you and you don'...

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

A/n- FYI this chapter is more full of Erica, Jackson and Mystery man number 1 than Ryan and Greenlee, horrible I know but its what I have to do, and I think this story might be about 15 chapters and the next update will be November 2nd I promise.

Chapter 4- But he means nothing to you and you don't know why

Previously

"Sweet pea, what are you doing out here?" Ryan asked.

"What? How did you find me? I just called 20 minutes ago, you didn't pick up I never left a message." Greenlee answered dryly.

"Greenlee you called me over three hours ago, I was worried you weren't answering your phone and no one seemed to know what happened to you, apparently you didn't go to the office today." Ryan took a few steps closer to her and put his arm around Greenlee before saying, "My god you are like ice, here take my jacket, and let's get you home."

"Sure, but Ryan I needed to think with everything..." Before Greenlee could finish something happened.

Ryan watched in horror as his beautiful wife fell down, into the earth, another abandoned mineshaft. Greenlee's screams pierced through Ryan's heart and before he knew it, he was screaming too. "Greenlee!" Ryan ran to the open, and looked down, it was dark he could not see his beloved wife. Therefore, Ryan, called out her name again, "Greenlee, honey please answer me."

Silence, that is all Ryan heard, so Ryan got up, went to his motorcycle, and drove back to Pine Valley, leaving a scared Greenlee all alone at the bottom of a mineshaft again. Unfortunately, Greenlee started to make some movements and sounds and a barely but auditable "Ryan" was heard. Greenlee heard nothing, she cried, for once again, she was alone, but this time it was worse, and the more Greenlee thought about the events that happen today the faster she got the strength to tell herself everything was going to be ok.

Talking to herself, Greenlee made up and entire conversation, "Come on, I have to be strong, it's all going to be ok. But than again Ryan seems to be gone."

Greenlee paused before continuing, "Maybe he went to get help, or he fell with me and he is bleeding to death on the rock floor, Ryan, are you here with me? Ow" Greenlee felt a stab of pain, and she realized she needed to sit down.

"Alright, it's going to be fine, I just have to hang in there, and when Ryan, comes back we can go to the hospital, and everything is going to be fine, no reason to be scared." Greenlee said while holding her stomach, she kept very still, afraid that if she moved her entire world would fall to pieces, Greenlee was tried, she wanted Ryan, she wanted to be in his arms safe and sound and sleeping. Before Greenlee realized it, she had fallen asleep.

Across town in Pine Valley, Erica was at the Hospital, visiting an old friend, when someone came up from behind her and wrapped their arms around her. She let out a small gasp and than the man spoke.

"Hello sweetheart!"

"Oh no, you leave me alone! Do you know that your daughter was in the hospital earlier today, David called me to see if I was with you, so you could be there for you petrified daughter, but instead he had to be there for her, Jack, he is not supposed to he her father, he is supposed to play the part of her dead husband's brother." Erica said in one long breath.

"Well, tragic as that is, Darling, she's fine I assume, therefore no need for me to be there, and beside she has a husband to look after her. Now there are some things I would like to do with you." Jack said with a smile.

"Jack, you disgust me! Why don't you just let me go and than you can call your daughter. Something tells me she needs her father right now." Erica said to deaf ears.

"Now, now I think you and I need to get down to some business." Jack said than placed and very big and very forced kiss onto Erica. Erica was hitting him in an attempt to push him off her, but than like magic, Jack was thrown off her.

"I think the lady said let go." David said, with a smirk.

"Why you son of a...? Who do you think you are? Can't you see Erica and I where a tad bit busy?" Jack said.

"Oh no, Jack we are done here and now. Actually make that forever, David would you be so kind as to escort me out of here, suddenly the hospital became fowl." Erica said to David, not even bothering to look at Jack.

David nodded his head, and placed one arm around Erica and led her out the door. Jack stared in disbelief and ran after them; scream their names, although they paid no mind to him.

"So thank you David, for coming to my rescue back there. I really do not know what has gotten into Jackson lately. Ever since, well you know, he has been different." Erica said.

"It was no problem Erica, if you ever need anything I'm always going to be here for you I promise. If you need to talk about what happened than just be aware that I am here, always will be." A smile crept on to David's face, because he got to play hero for his soul-mate one more time.

"Oh that's very nice David, but I'm fine. I have it all under control, but could you tell me more about Greenlee. I know there is a whole doctor- patient confidentiality thing but please I would like to know what happened and that she is ok. I take that back, David I need to know." Erica asked almost desperately.

"Erica...Oh alright I can tell you bits and pieces to put your mind at rest ok?" David asked looking Erica in the eye, searching for some sign, but she simply nodded her head and looked at the ground. David continued, "Well I was home thinking, and I got a phone call from a very frantic person and they asked me to come help Greenlee, she had passed out and wasn't waking up."

"Oh my that's horrible, is she ok?" Erica asked concern stretched across her face.

"Let me finish, well I got there and she started to wake up, she wasn't well, she threw-up and was very dizzy and pale. I personally thought she was pregnant because nothing else would make her act that way so I dragged her to the hospital, she got the test run, I called you and before they came, I had to go so I told her to call me when she could. In fact I am a bit worried because I haven't got a phone call from her." David concluded.

"Oh my David, Do you really think she is pregnant? She and Ryan will make wonderful parents but with all that has happened, are they ready?" Erica asked.

"Yes Erica, I do think she's carrying Ryan's baby, and I'm worried about them being ready myself. She is but I do not know if Ryan is ready, I mean I think he still holds a lot of blame for what happened. I can't do anything about Ryan though, but I will say this, I will help Greenlee the best I can, and I will be there for her and her baby."

"David that is lovely of you and Leo would be proud that you and Ryan are taking such good care of Greenlee. I 'm proud of you, and well I'm not related to Greenlee and our past hasn't been that peachy but I do hope to change that." Erica said, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Erica you do know that Greenlee is not a replacement for your daughters. Please tell me you understand this?" David asked as they reached Erica's car.

Opening the door and half way into the car Erica looked at David with eyes that begged for help, but a pride that would not let her ask it. "Thank you again for everything David. Will you let me know how Greenlee is?" Erica asked before Driving off not waiting for an answer to her question.

David stood, at a loss, he wanted to help her and save her from her nightmare she was living but he did not know how. Fist David would call Greenlee though, make sure she was ok, and than he would go and visit Erica to check on her.

"How sweet the good doctor, is left speechless, someone grab a camera." Jack said arrogantly.

"Oh Jack do you have to think of these things or does the stupidity come naturally?" David asked, his good mood ruined.

"How dare you? If you think Erica will ever love you again, you are wrong. She is going to love me and be happy with me, and we will heal each other, after all it is our daughters who are dead and gone." Jackson said with the anger rising in his voice.

"Jackson that's almost funny, since your daughter is alive, I drove her to the hospital today myself in case you care, that something is wrong with her." David said with an iciness in is voice.

Jackson just looked at him, and walked away. No one understood him, but that was because he changed.

In another part of Pine Valley Ryan finally found who he was looking for and he ran up to him. Breathlessly he asked, "You have to help me."

The man looked up, simply said, "Why?", and took another sip of his beer.

"Its Greenlee, she's cold and she fell down into another mineshaft, she wasn't responding when I called her. So I came to you, please help me." Ryan said desperation in his eyes.

With a sick smile the man said, "Sure, let's get some stuff and go." The man thought with glee that _this was his chance, payback for what Ryan did, for what Greenlee did to his life._

A/n and that is the end of this chapter. Thanks again to my reviewers.

I leave you with some hints to the next chapter, Ryan, Greenlee, hospitals, fights, and maybe jail, but that might be in the next chapter.

I hope you all are happy with Mystery man number one being David, most of you should have got that when he said is chapter 3 that he would keep his promise to a dead man. The dead man being Leo and Mystery man being David. Now, mystery man number 2 is someone who is still a bit of a mystery but I'm sure you can all figure it out, if you can't I advise you to read the first chapter again.

Oh if you can guess what is wrong with Greenlee and what's going to happen with her asleep in the mineshaft I'll write another chapter before November 2nd.


	5. All in my head

Disclaimer I own nothing

A/n- this is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers who seem to adore this story and to my darling Steph who keeps pushing me to write faster.

Chapter 5- I go back

"Ryan, you have to relax, mate. I'm sure Greenlee is fine, she has survived this before." Aidian said causally.

"Look you don't understand, she wasn't my wife than, so there will be no relaxing until we get back to the cliffs and Greenlee is out of the mine shaft." Ryan said.

Aidian looked and Ryan, and than pulled over. He took a step out of the car before Ryan started screaming at him.

"What are you doing? We still have like a ten-minute drive before we get to Greenlee. She could be dying, out there. Aidian she needs me and I need her." Ryan howled.

Aidian gave a sadistic laugh, before pulling something out of his truck; the small black gun gleamed in the moonlight, and for a moment Ryan's heart froze. Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, four gunshots went off. Aidian still cool and collected looked over to a shocked Ryan who fell onto his knees, the anger and fear in his eyes was apparent.

Aidian sauntered over to Ryan who was still on his knees. "Have fun getting to Greenlee without a car or my help." He said and turned to walk away.

Ryan looked up at Aidian his supposed friend and asked him one question, "Why?"

Aidian turned back around and screamed at Ryan. "Why? You ask why. How dare you! Think Ryan, who did you take from me. Who did you kill?"

Ryan could not believe this Aidian was willing to let Greenlee die because of Kendall. "Aidian come on man, you found them Kendall was driving she was drunk, I didn't kill her! You can't let Greenlee die because of your broken heart."

"It's called pay back mate!" and with that Aidian punched Ryan directly in the face.

Back in the mineshaft we enter an unconscious Greenlee's dream

"Ryan! Help me Ryan!" A very 9 month pregnant, Greenlee screamed from inside the Fusion elevator, which got stuck again.

"Sweetpea! Where are you?" Ryan said frantically.

"The elevator Ryan, it's stuck again and Ow" Greenlee doubled over in pain.

"Greenlee what was that? Are you ok?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan I think I'm going to have the baby" Greenlee said in a strained scared voice.

"What baby?" Ryan asked confused.

"Our baby! Ryan don't you remember I'm pregnant!" Greenlee said as another contraction hit her, and hit her hard.

"Greenlee you never told me, I haven't seen you in months Greenlee, and you said you had something else to deal with. Why didn't you tell me Greenlee?" Ryan said.

Greenlee's face contorted with fear, "Ryan I thought... I thought you would hate me for getting pregnant but Ryan I thought I told you I mean I'm giving birth in an elevator, you would think the topic would have come up."

"Well it didn't Greenlee." Ryan said.

"Ryan! Get me out of here."

Silence dead silence, Greenlee's heart froze what happened, where was Ryan?

"Ryan!" She screamed repeatedly until the pain was too much to take and she passed out.

Greenlee would never realize that Ryan had left her in the elevator alone.

Now we leave the dead looking Greenlee to her dreams, and return to her savior

"Help me!" Ryan screamed to an empty highway.

Aidian's body lay bloody and bruised on the side of the road while Ryan frantically staggered his way to where Greenlee was. He was about another five minutes away and the blood that was going into his eyes was no helping him get there any faster. 'Greenlee please hold on. I love you.' He thought before a black SUV pulled up in front of him.

"Ryan! What happened?" David asked.

"Greenlee fell down the mineshaft again, I went to get help, Aidian went psycho and tried to kill me because he thinks I killed Kendall, he fought after he shot the tires of his car, and here I am trying to get to Greenlee, help me David she could be dying!" Ryan was close to tears.

"Get in the car, and you better pray we aren't too late to save them both." David said.

After Ryan got in the car he asked David, "What to you mean save them both?"

"She didn't tell you yet did she?"

"Tell me what?" Ryan begged to know what David was talking about.

David let out a sigh before he continued, "Well since you'll find out anyway assuming it isn't too late, Greenlee found out today that she is pregnant."

Ryan went into shock as they pulled up to the mineshaft, his Greenlee pregnant, alone and in a mineshaft.

"David we have to get to her."

"You won't be able to help her in your condition, I'll get her."

Ryan nodded fear grabbing at his chest, twenty minutes later Ryan heard David scream for him to call 911 because the it was bad.


End file.
